This project is designed to study the effectiveness and safety of administering actinomycin D, 12 mcg/kg/day, intravenously, for five consective days of 100 women with molar pregnancy and evacuating the pregnancy on the third or fourth day of treatment. A similar (matched) group of 100 patients with molar pregnancy will be evacuated without actinomycin D. Complete resolution of the serum human chorionic gonadotropin level, as determined by a specific beta subunit radioimmunoassay, is the sole criterion for residual trophoblastic disease. The safety of the treatment will be determined by monitoring the usual marrow, hepatic, and other systemic signs of toxicity. The efficacy of the treatment will be ascertained by comparing the proliferative complication rate in each group of 100 patients.